My New World: Beacon of Decay
hey! its TechnoBros! this is a sequel to my creepypasta, My New World. please check that one out first if you haven't to fully understand this Creepypasta, THX!!! -Techno The Pasta He haunts me. he wants me. he broke me. Mr Dead. help? I don't get it anymore. my name is Nathan, I am a huge Minecraft fan, and saw my friend, RJ’s post. I think he came for me. I was playing Vivecraft, if you don't know what that is, Vivecraft is the virtual reality version of Minecraft. it's my favourite version of Minecraft, as you can move your arms around freely. I recently got in touch with one of his friends, Cohen, when I got him on the mic, he began frantically telling me something. ' ' I remember! I remember! I remember! ' ' what is it? I asked. Mr Dead! he replied, he sounded like he was... panicking…. He got to them! Katelyn, she's dead! Cohen blurted out. what? I questioned out to him. YES!!! SHE IS DEAD! HER THROUT WAS SLIT!!!Cohen was now crying. and I don't know what happened to RJ!!! but his blog states that he was captured by Mr Dead!! I've come here with you, to finally kill him. all right. I prepped. so how do we kill him? he should be in Minecraft. Cohen replied, does Vivecraft count?I asked. he exists within Minecraft itself, so all versions should work. he replied. so we played Vivecraft survival In my Pro survival world. I had diamond tools now, a huge house, and basically everything. we began to Gear Up, so, when will he arrive? I asked, he should be arriving when he finds out I'm here. Cohen explained. we went outside to search, but saw a beacon, I hadn't built a beacon. heck, I hadn’t even defeated the wither. The Beacon Light was black, even though there was no visible black stained glass on top of the actual beacon. In front of the beacon, was Steve. but he was black and white, and his eyes were Pitch Black, it look like an inverted Herobrine, which is the nickname I gave him., his hands, his hands weren't detached from his body and floating like normal Vivecraft, this meant he wasn't an actual player, but rather something worse. Cohen began to quiver and shake while managing to mutter out, he's here…. just then, I hear an unknown voice talking to us through the game the following voice says. ' ' So Nathan...I stopped by to tell you...you’re great for my new world…. ' ' NO!!! you're not touching him! Cohen blurted out! ' ' Cohen…. do you want to know why you can't remember your younger years? ' ' yes…. Cohen replied, ' ' I cursed you as a baby... you are not human, you are a bad omen, just like me. join me!!! ' ' Cohen began to Grunt and scream!! while The Voice cakled! Cohen began to speak to me, in a dark, deep voice, that he never used before. ' ' why didn't you trust me? I thought you were my friend. ' ' But Mr Dead told me the truth. ' ' now you must suffer… I realized, that the character, and The Voice, both belonged to Mr Dead. I ran over to Mr Dead and swatted at him with my sword, but that did nothing. instead, his character looked at me, and a Purple Creeper, Alex, with black eyes, and a bloody raccoon, all walked out of the beacon, Plus, a bunch of other, smaller, Mr Deads. you shouldn't have done that Nathan, now you shall decay, with my beacon… Mr Dead muttered. I begin getting attacked By Cohen, And the smaller Mr Deads.Cohen continued berating me, for being a traitor. I shut off my Oculus Rift, and slump down on my couch, confused, and worried, what happened to Cohen? And what is Mr Dead truly capable of? I guess I'll never know, and probably, that's for the best. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas